


Asshole

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Gay Sirius Black, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sexual Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Read this if you wanna know what they’re talking about *wink wink*Oneshot/drabble





	Asshole

Remus Lupin loved his friends but. There was always a but. Sometimes Sirius Black especially could be an idiot. 

“Why are you such an asshole?” He deadpanned the third time Sirius actually interrupted his studying. 

Sirius smirked. Remus resigned himself to whatever dumb thing he was going to say. 

“Well, you know what they say, Moony.”

Maybe he was supposed to answer when Sirius paused. When he didn’t though, he just continued. 

“...you are what you eat.”

And then he even had the nerve to wink. 


End file.
